An Interview with Golden Sun Characters!
by sir sizzlin
Summary: Richard of the Sir Sizzlin Studios team interwiews the characters. Hilarity ensues! Piers is up!
1. Subject 1: Felix!

Richard: Ok guys greatest idea for a story.  
  
Ryan: Oh, do tell *shoves a handful of pocorn in mouth.  
  
Richard: Ok we pretend to interview the characters of Golden Sun!  
  
Alex: Sucks  
  
Bryan: Huh?  
  
Ryan: Ditto  
  
Alex: With who?  
  
Ryan: What was the question?  
  
Alex: I dunno, pass the popcorn.  
  
Richard: I hate my life  
  
*Richard goes online to talk with Frank*  
  
Frank: Hey  
  
Richard: New movie idea.  
  
*Explains movie*  
  
Frank: Nice. Looking forward to it!  
  
Bryan: Hey Dully...what...what are you doing...no! STOP! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
Richard: OK I'm starting now. *Kicks Star Magicians Recover Ball*  
  
Star Magician recovers 1500 hp!  
  
Richard: Oy vie.  
  
Sir Sizzlin Studios Presents!  
  
An Interview with the Cast of Golden Sun  
  
An extremely fucked up FanFic attempt!   
  
Subject 1: Felix!  
  
Richard: Hey! Felix can we ask you a few questions!  
  
Felix: ...  
  
Richard: Thanks for your time. My first question is why don't you ever talk? Is it like a virus  
  
Isaac passed on to you?  
  
Felix: No, that's a minor misunderstanding, see we do that to get the players pissed off, I mean,  
  
how stupid is it when the protagonist doesn't say a damn word! Its quite funny, watching them get all sensitive (giggle)  
  
Richard: Interesting. So whats it like to be the main character of the game?  
  
Felix: Dude its awesome, the chicks are like all over me!  
  
Jenna: Not one your life bro.  
  
Felix: Jenna! Your like, embarrasing me! (Felix's Sol Blade lets put a howl! Megg-)   
  
Isaac: Gimme that back. (Isaac takes Sol Blade)  
  
Felix: (sweats) Next question please.  
  
Richard: ...(taps pen on note pad)  
  
Felix: (his armour is drenched with sweat)  
  
Richard: Oh! Ahem. Yes where were we? (Examines notepad)  
  
Felix: (throws a twig at a bat)  
  
Bat was felled!  
  
Felix: (snicker)  
  
Bat1-100 appeared!  
  
Felix: Oops...  
  
Richard: So when...  
  
Felix: NO COMMENT! (runs away)  
  
Richard: Excellent...  
  
Subject 2: Jenna! coming soon!  
  
Please rate! 


	2. Subject 2: Jenna!

Interviewing the Golden Sun Characters Part Two!  
  
Richard: I'm gonna start Part two alright?  
  
Bryan: Shure.  
  
Richard: Its sure.  
  
Bryan: That's what I said.   
  
Richard: No...no you said shure.   
  
Ryan: HE SAID SURE DAMN IT!  
  
Richard: You guys are related arent you!  
  
Alex: I bet they are bwaaahahahaahah!  
  
Bryan: It says in your profile we arent related so there.  
  
Richard: Yeah well you still said shure.  
  
Carmen Electra: He said sure.  
  
Richard: You said sure I believe you now.  
  
Carmen Electra: (winks)  
  
Subject 2: Jenna!  
  
Richard: (sigh) where is she?  
  
Jenna: (snicker) BOO! I scared you!  
  
Richard: Oh my! You did. God I hate my life.  
  
Jenna: Pardon?  
  
Richard: I asked how you are?  
  
Jenna: I DO NOT LIKE ISAAC!  
  
Richard: (taps pen on notepad) I see...can I quote that please.  
  
Jenna: I'm fine and you?  
  
Richard: Great.  
  
Jenna: Good! (smiles)  
  
Richard: Onto the questions!  
  
Jenna: Yes, no, no, true and false!  
  
Richard: CHEATER!  
  
Jenna: Accuse me again I dare you!  
  
Richard: Chea-ter. (Flips her off)  
  
Jenna: Ooh mister you better hope you're wearing a cup!  
  
Richard: (back flips and assumes a kung-fu stance) Beware for I know Kung-Fu, Jujitsu, and 47 other dangerous words!  
  
Jenna: Well i may not be very smart but I know some words myself!  
  
Richard: Name 4!  
  
Jenna: I, cast, Dragon, and Fume!  
  
Richard: Those are....ohhhhhhh. (Runs)  
  
Jenna: (Looks in camera) Isaac! I don't like you!   
  
Richard: (runs in front of camera) That's all for this show! TURN IT OFF! (Runs out of picture)  
  
(A large dragon made of flames chases after Richard)  
  
Richard: OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW  
  
Jenna: (Flips Richard off) 


	3. Subject 3: Piers!

Interviewing the Characters Part Three!  
  
Richard: (runs in room and kills everyone with a machine gun before they can react)  
  
Dullahan: That cant kill me.  
  
Richard: Don't care. I'm starting Part 3.  
  
Star Magician: I...I don't get kicked today?  
  
Richard: No.  
  
Star Magician: Yay! (Hugs balls)  
  
Dullahan: (walks up and cuts all of Star Magicians balls into pieces)  
  
Star Magician: (looks down at balls) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!  
  
Subject 3: Piers!  
  
Piers: Good evening sir!  
  
Richard: Hello Piers! How are you?  
  
Piers: Pretty good considering that I just got out of the Sea of Time.  
  
Richard: So how is Lemuria doing?  
  
Piers: Doing 10 times better considering that old man Conservato is gone BADABING!  
  
Richard: So no one liked him.  
  
Piers: Not even his mommy!  
  
Richard: I always pictured you polite in the Golden Sun, but all the characters seem to change after they get off the set, is that with all the characters?  
  
Piers: Have you seen Felix yet?  
  
Richard: Yes  
  
Piers: 'Nuff said BADABING!  
  
Richard: Badabing indeed. (Sigh)  
  
Piers: What was that?  
  
Richard: Oh nothing. Next question. Of which of the Golden Sun characters do you like?  
  
Piers: Promise you wont tell?  
  
Richard: Not a thing anyone says leaves this room. (Gets pen and notepad ready behind his back)  
  
Piers: (mumbles something)  
  
Richard: Excuse me?  
  
Piers: (mumbles again)  
  
Richard: SAY IT LOUDER!  
  
Piers: JENNA!  
  
Jenna: You rang?  
  
Piers: Oh...why hello there Jenna, excuse us please, for a moment, whilst we finish this interview.  
  
Jenna: OK Bye! (glares at Richard)  
  
Richard: (Glares back) Aha! You only act polite when Jenna's around! If Jenna wasn't in the game you'd prolly be the most badass character!  
  
Piers: Lies! All of them!  
  
Richard: Wait! Before we get in a fist fight can I ask you a few more questionars?  
  
Piers: Shure.  
  
Richard: Its sure.  
  
Ryan: DUDE! Not this again!  
  
Richard: Fine! How old are you really!  
  
Piers: 18  
  
Richard: Liar!  
  
Piers: Like you would know my age!  
  
Richard: Hey mister! I played the game! You said, "In Lemuria time passes very slowly! People age very slowly!" In fact those two "Kids" were older than Kraden goddamnit!  
  
Piers: But I'm 18!!!!!!!!!  
  
Richard: DENIAL!  
  
Piers: It is not!  
  
Richard: Before the show I got your oath on not saying any lies! Your commiting purgery! Arrest him!  
  
Piers: For lying about my age?!  
  
Richard: AHA! Confess now why doncha!  
  
Piers: I didn't say anything!  
  
Richard: You said "For lying about my age." therefore you're lying! Tell me how old you are and I wont call the cops!  
  
Piers: You didn't even make me take an oath! And I'm not a day over 30!  
  
Richard: AHA! Lied again! You just said you were 18!  
  
Piers: Liar!  
  
Richard: Boy I'll bash you good! (Jumps over the table and tackles Piers)  
  
Piers: Im....NOT....OLD!  
  
Richard: You're among friends you can tell us!  
  
Piers: I can?   
  
(Fighting stops)  
  
Richard: Yes! Yes you can!  
  
Piers: Ok...phew...i'm....18.  
  
Richard: OH MY GOD! TELL ME! (jumps on Piers again)  
  
(half an hour later)  
  
Richard: Huff...pant...puff  
  
Piers: Oh...my....I'm.....tired.  
  
Richard: Why are we fighting?  
  
Piers: I dunno, when you get old your memory is the first to go.  
  
Richard: How old are you?  
  
Piers: 71 years old.  
  
Richard: That's it! Only 71!  
  
Piers: What did you expect!  
  
Richard: Somewhere along the lines of 300.  
  
Piers: Nope.  
  
Richard: I'm sorry I tried to kill you.  
  
Piers: Me too, I love you man!  
  
Viewer1: What the hell! This episode sucked! The fighting ended all happy like!  
  
Viewer2: It was so inspirational!  
  
Ryan: Sucked.  
  
Bryan: Sucks  
  
Alex: Blows.  
  
Coming up next!   
  
Subject 4: Sheba! 


End file.
